I think I want to marry you
by Kay1lovely
Summary: Lucy had been dating Natsu for a year today but what'llh happen when she meets his fiancé and Erza's cake. Match made in H***! Poor Natsu poor woman poor boy! ;p
1. Chapter 1

Lisanna told me that Natsu proposed to her yesterday and I told her I've been dating him for a year today. We compared a lot of things and we found a pattern Lisanna-Monday,Tuesday,Wednsday Me-Thursday,Friday,Saturday and Sundays was his personal day. "So we're like children to him and has only has a couple of days for visiting rights" I said "Well these kids don't want anything to do with him." " Let's cut some family ties!" Lisanna slept over at my house that night and once we were threw formulating a plan.

The next day

"hi Luce let's go onna job wha! Luce what's wrong!" An evil aura seeped from Lucy that could scare the mess outta Erza. "It's men like you who despise!" Then Lisanna with the same aura and she said in a deep voice with eyes that could kill said"hello future husband" Natsu was backing up then bumped into a table and started to run

The table he bumped into to he left an angry Erza the three girls looked at each other and started to run after Natsu.

"I think I lost them" then Lisanna appeared in front of Natsu and said" boo!" Natsu was sent flying into a tree Erza sent three swords and pierce his stomach (making him stuck to the tree)then Lucy summened loke and he already knew what she wanted he was listening he jumped in the air and punched Natsu in the jaw. He screamed "I'm telling Aqurious !" like a 5 year old and left then Lucy pulled out her whip and pulled out each and every sword slowly and making sure he was still awake. When done she wrapped her whip around his neck and carried him back to the guild.

Wendy was already at the door at the smell of blood she took him from his abusers and went to heal him. Lisanna and Lucy said" Good residence!" and laughed. Everyone's sweat dropped when they laughed also at there sudden change in mood. Gajeel then asked "What did Natsu do to bunny girl and disspearing act over there?" Lucy and Lisanna sweat dropped and both said"He cheated on me with her!" they said cheerfully with smiles. Again sweat drops then they both told their story.

LUCY POV

After explaing everything I asked Mira" Where is Master Mira?" "Oh Lucy in his office and next time you have a boyfriend for a year and don't tell me I'll rip your thought out ok!" I was shuttering though she said it in her normal voice cheerful and happy. "Uh t thank you Mira?" "You're welcome Lucy." I ran up to masters door and knocked and I heard a faint" come in"

I walked in and said "master I would like to leave Fairy Tail to train so I may forget about Natsu." The the door opened and gray came in and said "I would like to leave to train also just under different circumstances."

Master and I was know crying then Master stopped and started to grin"What's up with the grin master." " I shall let you go to train but only will I let you if you train together." "ok master" I said and Gray followed suite we went downstairs to the guild crying "Oi Gray did you close the door" he just face palmed himself and said"No"

I said "Juvia is it ok I go with Gray for 5 years?" "Didn't Juvia say Juvia loves Lyon-sama?" "At least not to me." We tried comforting everyone to our best efforts. Then Laxus taught us the projection spell so everyone would get off his case and we had a farewell party for us. It lasted for an entire day and we left to pack. We agreed to meet at the train station at 6:00 a.m. and right now it's 3:00 before the party I called the land lady I'd be gone for a couple of years so I packed essentials and some clothes and my chest with my letters to mamma. Now it's 5:30 so I left and said "I'm out"

We met and in my chest I felt a tug towards the train that's about to leave so I said"2 tickets to wandeloair cove(came up witha name) the woman gave me the tickets and had to run to catch the train. Once on the train I quickly feel asleep I passed out before my head hit cushin then I felt strong arms catch I met mamma but I know I'm still alive. She said "Honey this cove your about to go to you shall meet the rest of the spirits but you must know if your strong enough to handle the power." "Yes momma and I miss you and papa." "And you will meet love along the way to help you well good bye my child and sleep good in the arms of your suitor." She dissapeared and instead Grays face full of concern and blushing because of being too close for comfort. I woke up said" There's nothing to worry about Gray." Then I noticed how close we actually were and started to remember my mothers words and was blushing madly. "Luce you sick?""No j just to close" he backed off. "Lucy I can't go to sleep may I sleep in your lap?" He was blushing also I said blushing still said" Sure" his head hit my lap and then unconscious my sweat dropped he was really sleepy I guess? I stared down at the face of an angel chiseled like features I touched his hair and it was soft and I always loved the color too. The entire trip I was staring at his beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2 BONUS

Grays pov

I woke up once the train came towards a schreeching halt I opened my eyes to see Lucy once again asleep but the way the sunlight hit her face made her look like an angel. The light surrounded her face to see smoothe skin that you just wanted to touch but you know you can't because you don't own the skin on this Goddess. She slowly oppened her eyes that looked slightly different so I said " Luce do you know you have golden streaks in your eyes?" " Hn oh yeah this is the mark of Hartfillias all Hartfillias have golden streaks in their eyes we don't know how or why but still we have it."

She still sounded sleepy to me so I woke her up a bit by freezing the cushion she was sitting on. Her face was way too funny eyes bulging ,mouth separated ,and the sound she made sounded like a mix between cooing and screaming so it was like "ahhchacha ha" I then unfroze her seat and said"you awake now?" in a calm tone, but I swear I saw flames ingulf her eyes then went away in a cool second then she dropped my head on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

She said "Are you awake yet traning buddy?" she said in a teasing tone. I just got up and said"Been awake c'mon grab your bag the train stopped." "Ok sure." I grabbed her my bag and grabbed her bag and gave it to her as our hands passed by each others hands I so badly wanted to grab hers in mine. As we walked off the train there was nothing but forest.

LUCY POV

I felt another tug in my chest it was to go forward so I said"Gray I feel something in my chest telling me to go forward you coming?" He just had his usual face on and said"sure"

After 30 or so minutes of walking and we find a waterfall with a hidden cave inside of it was beautiful. Then a dragon with bright blue scales, gray eyes, and water for wings. I was in shock and she said" Lucy I have missed you for such a long time." "H How do you know me?" "I trained your mother and I want to train you in the ways of celestial dragon slayer magic." "What about Gray he's here to train with me and just wouldn't be fair." "Ah a strong ice user I see my friend Clearadessa may assist you." "Also my name is Ferronicca." After that she dissolved to a beautiful woman with curves like mine. With blue hair that reached her feet barely, A golden dress on, and same colored eyes. I raised my hand like I was in school" Um why are you blue and not gold like the celestial magic?" " Virgo gave you a with that had it had blue magic and gold magic well the stronger you become the more your magic shall become blue now we must find Clearadessa."

We found a woman with black clothing on, with white hair that reached her waist, and was chewing on ice.

GRAY POV

The lady was chewing on a piece so I asked her" Can I have some m'am?" "Sure Gray Fullbuster so you want to become an ice dragon slayer?" " sure" and she passed over some of the ice and I chewed some. "What sweet ice this stuff is rare!" I was ecstatic I could've jumped around but Lucy was standing to me so I have to play it cool.

"So you must be Clearadessa!" "Yeah that's the name so don't wear it out." Ferronicca came over and hit Clearadessa on the head and said"Why are you moody today, actually she's quite the nerd and goofy ", she turned her head to Clearedessa with a really scary aura around her and said"So why are you treating them like they killed your cat or something ?HUH!"

Lucy piped in "That's how Gray acts sometimes just without the cat killing." "I don't act goofy and cover it up by acting cool." "I never said that but what you said only strengthens my point." I turned my head in defeat and I heard Lucy giggle I looked up to see two dragons fighting in a ball of dust. Once it was over Ferronicca had Clearadessa's head in her hand and said "apoligise" "Sorry""I can't here you""SORRY!""That's better" And she dropped her body on the ground like it was a diesse ridden flea infested thing.

Lucy whispered"She's like a combination of Erza and Mira.""YYeah" "I can here you!" Both Lucy and I screamed. "Scary" "Y Yes"

NORMAL POV

So from there on they were apprentices of dragons.

BONUS EXTRA LITTLE SOMETHING SOMETHING BEFORE THEY COME HOME ;)

(LUCY POV 4YEARS IN TRAINING)

"What were low on money!" "Yep and in the next town over they have jobs you can pick up a job and take the money!" Gray nodded and I said "Yes m'am"

At the town over

"A mud wrestling tournament 5 million jewels Gray come on!" I've always wanted to see a mud wrestling contest! But to compeat in on outta be easy right?!

GRAY POV

I said"Do your best Luce!" Then I did the projection spell and said" Every man in Fairy Tail except for Natsu. I herd a lot of hi's and Yo's I said"You wanna see a mud wrestling competition?" I heard Hell ya's and Yeahs and stuff so I said "Try to be quite at least and this is pay back for showing all the girls back home a picture of me swimming and I lost my swimming trunks!" (Sorry to all the perverts who was expecting me to write the entire thing) We won but Lucy kept saying oththey way home "I have mud in places mud should never be in.""And I'm never doing that again!"

REVIEW PLEASE is my story that bad if so I'm very sorry if not please review well ciao!;)


	3. Chapter 3

Normal pov Fairy Tail

"Man even without those two for 5 years the guild was never the same."

Then everyone felt a powerful presence coming towards the guild so everyone got into attack stances that was until they saw the presence.

"Hiya guys were back." a blue eyed beauty said she had waist length hair that was so blonde you had to squint your eyes at sorta. Curves for days she was wearing (what Edo Wendy had on only a blue top) her eyes had a mischevious glint in them still an innocent look in them also."Huh I guess I have to spell it out to you guy Fullbuster!"

Then everyone turned their heads towards a man with shocking eye color a sharper blue like turquoise and sky blue mixed together. He was quite muscular and he had raven colored hair and what was pissing everyone off was his arm around Lucy. She was about to scream his name too until Natsu beat him to it "Gray! Fight me!"

Then Loke apeared and said"Lucy and Gray are married and plan to have 2-3 kids in the future!" and then Aquarious apeared and said" I'm gonna kill you Natsu!" and outta nowhere Virgo appeared and took Loke and Aquarios away and said"Sorry for my friends intrusions" and was now holding Loke and Aqua by the ears and said"Farewell" while and dissapearing bowing.

Lucy was swearing like a sailor then she thought of something before Mira grabbed her knife."You never said anything about marrying so don't hurt me!" Gray was shaking too until Mira's mood changed and she said "Ah I sure didn't now did I new rule if anyone wants to go train tell me if you're going to get married or not!" Everyone in the guild was shaking now.

"Natsu I'll take you up on that challenge outside though." Gray was calm and Lucy hit him on the head and said "Don't waste your magic on something like a deul or a stupid fight." "Ok ok no magic involed." everyone was dissapointed and was now sulking. Lucy then said "Ok ok ok guys you can use magic." everyone cheered and went outside.

Lucy screamed "go!" and Natsu did Iron fist of the fire dragon and Gray simply caught the hand screamed fist of the ice dragon and got Natsu in the stomach he went flying into a tree. Mira walked over and said"He's uncoincus!" Wakaba was the first to speak "WTF(F is for fudge! Hungry!) I just bet and Gray won with one punch!" Gray smirked and said"Yep!"

**Sorry to just end the story like that don't worry there will be plenty more chapters to come I'm just so hungry! Review please ! And I don't own Fairy tal either it'd be a hot mess ;) Well goodbye! FOR NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lu-chan how did gray propose to you?" then every girl was surrounding her and she said

FLASHBACK PROPOSAL;)

"Uh mm er Lucy!" and Lucy wanted to make fun of Gray for a second and said "Um mm er a Gray!" and smiled and said "What do ya need!" "Um can we take this to the falls?" "Sure is this something important?" Gray was trying to choose his words right so he just said "Yeah"

They walked to the waterfall in silence but not awkward silence the silence where you had no words to come out and was just happy to be with the person your with. Once at the waterfall they immeadietly went into the cave it was like there private area. Lucy sat on a bench and Gray just there and said "Lucy you are the colors in my dull life you are my one and only ray of sunshine when it's raining and cold outside you perfect my in every way possible please would you marry me?" He was now on one knee holding a ring case in his palm. Lucy was now starting to cry and took the box put it into her lap and hugged and kissed Gray like there was no tomorrow she didn't have to even look at the ring because she knew it was perfect in every dimmension just like him.

Once there make out session was over(ewwww! Never kissed a boy raise ya glasses what's up. Hehehe kid humor!) Lucy looked in the box and there was a diamond ring and in the inside was her and Grays birth stones next to each others. Gray put it on her finger and was rewarded by more kisses.

END OF FLASHBACK

Every female in Fairy Tail was tearing up a bit until a man in all black came to the doors and said "I Request the hand in marriage of Lucy Hartfillia!"

To be continued sorry! ;)

I need a name so review a name , magic , and etc. ;) can't wait! Also I made most of this off the top of my head and please remember I'm 13 and please kinder hate mail! School started but if you quickly reveiw I'll be able to finish the next chapter in a jiffy(before next week.) Well goodbye FOR NOW.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I declare WAR! ;)_**

**__**Grays blood boiled but he seemed very pretesgious with his blue hair whipped like Justin beiber had silted eyes but a rich brown he wore a business suit and with a tie. He looked around our age (22) and height about "6'1".

He then said "My name is Skyward I request Lucy Hartifillia I have business to settle with them and I was to have been bethrown towards the next aire to the Hartifillia estate." He had a poker face on and Lucy wanted to have some fun with him.

"For I am Lucy Hartifillia", she already gave Gray a mental heads up "What business do you have towards Hartfillias." "Ah" "Not quick enough" and she was behind him and pressed his forehead with her two fingers and said "Aw as long as you have have a horoscope sign or a favorite star your mind is to the celestial word!" He started to scream ah so you shead innocent blood ah", she sighed"Looks like you have to feel there pain for once in your life you shall feel pain for once in your life you shall shead tear off Que." Then he started to cry while shouting and pleaing for help and his mother.

Then Lucy the memorized all the things she needed to and flicked his head and that sent him flying into a closet once she was done processing everything she memorized. She then got very angry the guild started to shake from her anger Gray ran over to her and hugged her for what seemed hours but just a matter of seconds and kissed her head and said

"What you see?"

"He was the one who forced my mom to sacrafice to save everyone but it failed actually was actually using her to stay young." Lucy was now crying then she remember something "The legend is true though the one with golden speckled eyes shall save everyone and their dragons shall see another day with demons. But if the golden speckled one dies caous shall takeover."

She looked up to Gray then Skyward and she rushed over to him "Where does the real sacrifice taken if you won't tell me then look into my eyes and you'll be burned in 20 seconds. It's your choice." then her eyes turned red and her hair was raising up everywhere and said "Tell me now or I will take away your sign Scorpio and next you know it you'll be under 6 feet of dirt your choice. Sydney!" "it was in the Palace of Herdom" "Thank you and look into my eyes you have spilled the blood of the innocent go back to hell from which you were born!" then the next time he oppened his eyes he was burned from the inside out and he blinked and died.

Reviews give me some ides and I don't want to scare people from Luxy but he killed his mamma would you do the same?! So ideas please! Bye for NOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Like we all know even the sun sets in paradise.

"Lucy" Gray said he was full of sorrow and hurt that his first and only true love would have to do something that may put her in a permanent sleep without him. "I don't want to do it but as you can see around you this world is changing to fast and it's gonna die soon." "But what's the point in saving the world for the ones you love if yourdead."

Gray and Lucy were close to tears in their home "Then if I see the Grimm Reaper I'm gonna kick his a** and come back just in time to help kick some more a**!" Gray couldn't help but laugh at Lucy's easy going tactics. "Ok it's fine of we go but if you get hurt at all I'm kicking everyones a**!" This made Lucy laugh also so they sat there embracing each other expecting the worst.

They returned back to the guild and most of them were really scared of Lucy but also thought it was really cool too. "Um you guys who wants to help us save the world!" Natsu then asked "Do we get to kick anyone's a***?!" Lucy smiled and answered "Hell ya! Who ever wants to come say AYE!"

Natsu,Erza,the 3 take over siblings, Laxus and his crew , and Guildarts said "AYE!" "Ok we're heading out in a few hours so come on let's go!" and everyone screamed as they left "good luck" and "Go kick some butt" and so forth

Timeskip unimportant few days but I'll fill you in along the way

You see Skywards father was dissapointed in the wind Mage he never considered him as his son. This drove him past his point breakage so he started to kill just to kill time and become stronger. So once he was strong enough he killed his father and then once he realized it he was an old man.

In order for him to regain his youth he had to trick someone in a human sacrifice that's when Layla comes in she thought she was doing it for all the right reasons until it accidentally wrong he got what he wanted but it sent the dragons away into another world wherethey can't come out.

Dragons had a huge roll in regular society they where the ones who kept this world turning they were holy creatures and without them for 12 years caous has run a muck.

With that being said that took the holy creatures out and put demons into our world Lucy knew this day would come but just not this soon

Right now she stands in front of a gate and she pushes it open her nakama and husband fighting demons and Lucy knew how it would end so she laid down on stone and she felt herself rising in the air chanting "The wind whispers to only those who wish to listen as thy closes my eyes I sleep and drown only to be recorved by a new day a bright day where the angels of this world may roam freely so just may I ask to God Let My Angels Go!"

All the demons shrieked as they saw the light coming from Lucy and started to run but couldn't and wouldn't make it. The demons were gone then gigantic magic circles were around Lucy who was still chanting all the dragons came out and it was a beautiful sight then fairies cames out of the portal also they had wings of their element and the dresses matched their elements.

Once they came out Lucy started to fall but Gray caught her just in time.

Lucy opened her eyes to see several fairies each the size of her hand and a woman with all white hair and crystal like eyes she was very beautiful then Lucy looked around and saw Gray eyes red and puffy. Lucy dried his tears and said "I kicked Deaths a** so hard." he cracked a smile and hugged Lucy and kissed her forehead and said"Yeah I can sorta see that."

Suckish way to end chapter but I'm really sorry but I promise next chapter is my last one then I'll make it up to you guys with an epic ending vote who wants scary Lucy and who doesn't want her that scary.

Happy:Kayla's getting little devil horns!

Me:I'll skin you alive you stupid cat

Happy:Holy sh** she's scarier than Scary Lucy and Erza combined!

Me:(Sharpening a machete) Can't hear you over the sharpening backpack

Happy:Help Natsu! Help Meeee!

Me:I don't own Fairy tail or either Happy would be a talking purse! Hehehehehe

Natsu:Sorry Happy I'll come pick you up when yor done playing

Backpack: Help she started to even call me back pack!


End file.
